


10 sentence meme (CasFin)

by Casimania



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 10 Genre Fic Challenge, M/M, Vampires being vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: One sentence long microfics for ten different genres revolving around Casimiro/Finas (based on this).





	

**#1 - Angst**

Finas didn’t know when Casimiro had stopped screaming and gripping his arms with crushing force and started muttering “please not the other eye too- no no no _nono-_ ” between sobs while pressing the heel of his hand over his right eye.

 

 **#2 - AU** (Alien)

“...This is why those things ignored you and went after us until _you_ attacked them,” Casimiro muttered while tracing around the deep claw mark on Finas’ arm dripping white circulatory fluid on the ground, “you’re a fucking _Auton_ ”

 

**#3 - Crack**

 “You _really_ had to pick a fight with a witch of all the people,” Finas muttered under his breath while loosening his- _Casimiro’s_ tie, and trying to ignore the decidedly too bony and _grey_ hands he was using to do it; Casimiro of course ignored him and kept inspecting _Finas’_ body with an impish grin.

 

**#4 - Future Fic**

Granted, Casimiro  missed a little his _entire_ eyeball (having an empty eye socket felt _really_ weird) but he would sacrifice it a thousand times more if it meant getting rid _forever_ of the curse and the _constant_ pain it caused him – and this time Finas hadn’t complained _too much_ when he’d come home with an eye-patch.

 

**#5 - First Time**

 “You were right, it’s _so much_ easier than doing it by myself,” Casimiro exclaimed with a wide grin while he helped Finas drop the two corpses down the drain and into the sewers.

 

**#6 - Fluff**

Finas had gotten so used to Casimiro making himself comfortable in his lap whenever he read in bed that, as soon as he heard Casimiro’s steps coming near, he automatically propped up his book with only one hand and started playing with his hair with the newly freed one the second they were in range (without ever looking up once).

 

**#7 - Humour**

 “-but it was a _big_ and _angry_ cat and I was _panicking_ because I couldn’t remember how to shift back into a person, it’s n-“ his explanation of why exactly he was looking so mussed up was cut short by Finas’ inability to hold back his laughter anymore.

 

**#8 - Hurt/Comfort**

Casimiro sat down beside Finas and wordlessly pulled him closer in a one-armed hug; for a few hours the only movement was the gentle rolling of the waves and Casimiro’s hand occasionally rubbing up and down Finas’ slightly hunched back soothingly.

 

**#9 - Smut**

Casimiro’s taunts died on his lips and he almost chocked on his tongue when Finas abruptly slid down between his legs and parted them further, but quickly recovered and slipped out of his trousers and underwear faster than he’d ever done in his life when Finas raised an eyebrow and aimed an expectant look up at him.

 

**#10 - UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**

Finas had to force himself to relax his jaw to avoid shattering the glass he was pretending to drink from between his teeth when Casimiro laid back on his chair, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt before starting to scan the crowd with an hungry gaze while absentmindedly poking at his lower lip with a fang.


End file.
